


Throwing A Dog A Bone

by blackeskimo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeskimo/pseuds/blackeskimo
Summary: Sirius does his best to catch up on lost time and maybe make something out of the House of Black





	Throwing A Dog A Bone

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet of an incomplete chapter I hope to motivate myself into finishing. =  
> Don't get our hopes up
> 
> S/O to my inspirations WerewolfWarrior, Fenoxo & futadom  
> smh.. I read too much porn

Between his stray kisses and wandering gropes, Sirius could feel his wrench-length, cum-dribbling dick hardening against Tonks’ thigh. Tonks gasps, feeling Sirius erection pressing against her. She smiles, grasping it and stroking gently. Each soft caress guides his member, drawing it towards her eager sex. Her arms clench around his shoulders, her legs at his hips, letting him carry her weight between him and the wall.

Sirius slips a hand between Tonks’ legs, deftly pulling aside her panties and sliding two fingers into the waiting hole they hide. Her back arches, a moan escaping her lips as he explores her welcoming depths. The grip of her knees around his hips tightened, squeezing to the rhythm of his deep-thrusting digits. Slowly, Sirius spread her pussy lips open, letting his hips push forward and guide his thick cock into the waiting kiss of Tonks’ pussy.

Tonks’ breath catches in her throat, a physical clutch of pleasure in reaction to his entrance. Her quim clenches fiercely around his cock, desperately drawing in inch after inch of his throbbing pillar. With a grunt of effort, Sirius hefts Tonks up and spin the pair of them around, splaying her out across the countertop with her ass in the air and legs wrapping around your shoulders.

“Come and get it, Sirius,” Tonks murmurs, stretching out with languid sexuality, slipping her robes off around her head. Sirius seizes the opportunity, grabbing her breasts in both hands under her bra and squeezing them as hard as he can. The metamorph arches her back and moans, biting her lip as Sirius fingers find her nipples and start to play. Her underwear comes off soon enough, giving him free rein to grope and tease before he really starts to fuck, just enjoying the little quivers and clenches she did around his member.

Eventually, Sirius' hands make their way back down to Tonks’ hips. He leans forward, pressing himself tightly to his lover’s supple form and finding her lips with his, kissing her fiercely. His hips moving in turn, sawing a turgid prick in and out of her greedy hole. Tonks taking as much as he could give, groaning breathily with every thrust. Her womanhood squeeze and rippling in inhuman rhythm putting on display her wanton lust, trying to at once draw him in and milk Sirius. She’s so wet and ready to explode, though, that he couldn’t help but thrust faster, working up to a fevered pace.

Tonks’s head rolls back, rapidly chanting his name. Her ass rippling and quaking every time his hips slap against it and her pussy drooled in excitement around his cock. The pair of Blacks filling the kitchen with a constant soundtrack of wet, lewd noises. Tonks’s fingers dug into Sirius arse, pulling him ever deeper into her sensual embrace.

Sirius broke off his kisses, bending back to explore her body with his mouth. His lips quickly finding their way to her breasts, catching a dark nipple between his teeth and pinching it just hard enough to make his lover’s quim squeeze you just that much more passionately. He could feel every pang of pleasure reciprocated through Tonks’s muscles, rewarding every grope and bite with a little squeeze around his shaft. And she’s only getting wetter, spreading her cool lubrication across his thighs and nuts.

“Harder,” she breathes into your ear. “Harder, Sirius !”

‘Can’t argue with that!’ he thought.

Taking Tonks’s hips in both hands, he flipped her over, letting her legs dangle over the edge. He pulled her rump in the air, sinking both hands into the plump cheeks of her ass. Tonks struggles up onto her elbows, propping herself up to watch him over her shoulder with a challenging smirk. From her new position, every thrust against her bouncing butt made her boobs jiggle obscenely. Sirius couldn’t resist the temptation to reach forward and grab them, filling his hands with the weighty orbs and fondling them until Tonks screamed, and he could feel her twat cumming around his thrusting pillar, showering his groin with her orgasm.

He keeps thrusting right through her partner’s orgasm, keeping the same fast, but steady pace to let her ride it out to the fullest. Using her breasts as leverage, he pulled her up, back against his chest, and into another long, lustful kiss. As he did, he hilts himself in Tonks’ clenching hole and let her spasming muscles do the rest. Her fading orgasm’s wet grip soon drove him to follow in her wake. His expansive member throbbing, surging with pearl white cum before erupting into Tonks’ waiting womb. A slight buckling of the knees and short breath catching in his throat as climax sweeps over him. Instinctively, his grip on Tonks’ body tightens, holding her hard against himself until his orgasm passed, leaving them both breathless, and Tonks’ cunt dripping his excess seed.

“Oh, Sirius,” Tonks murmurs, bracing her hands on the countertop. He takes the opportunity to pull out, slowly withdrawing his phallus and leaning his bare back against the pantry door. Patting her butt, he picks up his pants and slowly but surely got himself back together. While he did, Tonks took a long moment to catch her breath before grabbing her bra and starting to redress.

“That was... that was good,” she says with a grin, leaning in to plant a kiss on your cheek. “This Order of the Phoenix gig is turning up some unexpected benefits.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I have several weeks of vacation coming up and I figured if I put down 500 words a day I could make a decent start to the story.
> 
> It's going to be AU, a reimagining of if Sirius somewhat bounced back from his stay at Azkaban. He is filthy rich with access to his money and the libido of a teenager so when the Order moves into his house... you can bet he's going to shout his shot.
> 
> The pairing will be mainly Sirius/Nymphadora. Naturally, others will get involved with the pair or individually but the story will focus around them. It's going to be about 60% plot and 40% porn, so You've been warned


End file.
